


Undisclosed Sideline

by Anoriell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape’s nighttime activity is uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Sideline

**Author's Note:**

> Written nearly six years ago (2006-09-16), back in my early LJ days, for the 'Snape100 challenge'. Prompt = Snape's Secret Indulgence
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Nothing_ compared to this.

The thrill when straddling sleek hardness, contoured perfection. The exhilaration from holding such power between one’s thighs. The feeling of complete mastery.

It was liberating. Arousing.

He felt more alive than ever.

And afterwards, remembering the sensitive response to his touch, he nearly skipped down Hogwarts’ deserted passageways.

Luxuriating in the private knowledge of his own secret indulgence, he almost smiled.

“Out for a ride, Severus?” Albus, with that bloody twinkle in his eye.

Snape ran a hand through his windswept hair.

 _Right. Perhaps not so secret._ __  
  
Pocketing the key to his Harley, he promptly disapparated.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence because if I recall correctly, one cannot apparate and disapparate within Hogwarts.
> 
> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): J.K. Rowling’s works definitely reveal a streak of wizardry. I hold her oeuvre in high esteem and as such would not presume to unlawfully use said literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from her imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on her already established flair.


End file.
